Vehicle seat headrests are provided that include two-way adjustment—essentially up and down vertical (z-direction) movement with respect to support rods and four-way adjustment—vertical (z-direction) adjustment as well as forward and rearward (x-direction) adjustment relative to the support rods. Additionally, configurations with two-way and/or four-way adjustment may be provided with tilt adjustment. The various configurations may include a release mechanism to change the headrest from a fixed position relative to the support rods into a released state, wherein any one of the various adjustments may be made. The arrangements may include a release pushbutton, at one side of the exterior of the headrest. The release pushbutton triggers the released state of the release mechanism.
For manufacturing purposes, it is advantageous to manufacture one or few types of headrests. This results in the push button release actuator being on the same side of the body of the headrest. In a vehicle, this may result in, for example, the release pushbutton being on the vehicle inboard side for the driver seat headrest and being on the vehicle outboard side on the passenger seat headrest.